John Carrita
John Stuart "Jack" Carrita (born May 27, 1977John Carrita's birth certificate, retrieved 5 June 2008) is an American actor known for his roles as Alaeta Fresser in the TV series Alaeta and as Agent Jord Stone in the Jord Stone films. He has also had guest roles on shows such as Hangin' Out with Petey, Our War, and Frank & Amos. Carrita also directed the episode of The Life in Phillipsburg in which his Alaeta co-star Rovin White guest starred. Early life and family Carrita was born on May 27, 1977, but some sources claim he was born on June 27. Carrita is the youngest child of Natalie and Bradley Carrita. He has two brothers, Nathan (born in 1975) and Joshua (born in 1971). His mother is a retired schoolteacher, and his father is a former politician. Carrita is the first member of his family to be an actor since his maternal grandfather, actor William Mattlene (1921-1994). Carrita first showed signs of wanting to become an actor in 1991, when he auditioned for a role in a school play. He decided not to follow his parents' wishes; his parents wanted him to become a politicianJohn Carrita biography. Carrita also played football and baseball in high school. Career Jord Stone Carrita starred in three Jord Stone films, Jord Stone: Tall Order, Jord Stone: Crossing the Line, and Jord Stone: Mission to the Vathaus. Jord Stone: Tall Order Carrita rose to fame in 2003, when he was cast as Jord Stone in the film Jord Stone: Tall Order. He, along with actors Zonie Brogden and Kevin Malsias, auditioned for the role, and Carrita turned out to be the talent the filmmakers were looking for. Carrita worked with David Monzer, who played his partner Edward Burdey. Carrita's character went to Chicago to capture a bank robber named Frouth Gelch, played by Scott Zohnaal. Carrita became a household name when the film received positive reviews in November 2003. Jord Stone: Crossing the Line ]] Carrita returned to Jord Stone in 2005, reprising his role as Agent Stone, who has a new partner, Agent Lance Boydz, played by Adam Joharkin of Western Joe fame. Carrita and Joharkin made a good team, according to Jord Stone director George GromballGeorge Gromball interview, 2005. Carrita's character went on missions to New York and vicinity to try to capture a criminal named Eduardo Melquiez, played by James Thoab. The film did not receive as many positive reviews as the first Jord Stone film, but Carrita and filmmakers were still happy about the ratings. Jord Stone: Mission to the Vathaus Carrita returned for a last Jord Stone film in 2007, starring again as Agent Jord Stone. Carrita was paired with actor Zonapath Rice, who played Jord Stone's partner in the film. Carrita's character went to the Vathau Islands in search of a thief named Howard Guzhannon, played by Xavier Burrougisto. This film received even more positive reviews than the first film, which made Carrita and filmmakers very happy. Jord Stone: Stone vs. Brock Carrita will reprise his role as Agent Stone in the fourth film of the series, which is set to begin filming in December 2012. Alaeta Carrita is also known for his role as Alaeta Fresser in the 2000s TV series Alaeta. Carrita was on the show from 2004 to 2007, where he played best friend to Rovin White's Alaeta Ediaro. Carrita worked with acting veteran Cornelius Varton in the 2005-2006 and 2006-2007 seasons of the show. Other work Carrita has made guest appearances on sitcoms. He guest starred in Our War as Dale Hogue in the episode "Dale's Visit". He also appeared in an episode of Frank & Amos and an episode of 4 Good Reasons. Carrita also starred in a celebrity-packed advertisement for X-Cola. Personal life Carrita is happily married and has two children. He currently lives in California. Gallery File:John Carrita at FilmCon.jpg|Carrita at FilmCon in 2008 References Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Humans Carrita Carrita